


Passionate Combat

by Dreadianz



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadianz/pseuds/Dreadianz
Summary: Steven and Percy have a duel — with a catch.
Relationships: Steven/Percy





	Passionate Combat

“HRRUUUUAAAGH!”

  


A bestial roar rang from the spittle-spewing maw of Fate Dimension’s Grand Shogun, Percival, as he charged forward, scimitars pointed. His thick body frame and tendency toward violent fighting styles made him a formidable foe, but his opponent was no slouch. He was up against the Spartan King, Steven, who showed not the slightest ounce of fear towards his barreling barbaric enemy’s approach.

  


“HNRAH!!” 

  


The moment Percy was a hair’s length from slashing him to pieces, Steven parried perfectly using his bladed cane, Laufklinge. The sound of their weapons connecting made a loud metallic CLANG that wavered through the air, the two men’s hair blowing slightly from the resulting force. Percy then grunted and pushed down, forcing his blades lower and pressing Steven towards a disadvantageous position.

  


“You sure do love playing Chicken with your enemies,” he muttered slyly, “You learn that from Kuro?”

  


Steven gave a tiny smirk back. “You’ve got to admit that his method of combat is exciting, even if it’s dangerous.“

  


Suddenly, Percy felt his blades give way much smoother than they should. Steven collapsed beneath him in a plume of black smoke, now a flat shadow slithering away behind him.

  


“Wha-?!” His arms smashed onto the ground with the full force of his blow. As Steven’s shadow swooped past his feet, dark tendrils grabbed at his ankles and yanked him onto the ground with a heavy smack. “GRK-!!”

  


Steven re-materialized behind him, standing tall with a patient look, his hands planted firmly on the top of his cane.

  


“Typical Percival... focusing all of your strength into each and every blow. If you fight like a giant, you’ll fall like one too.” He tosses his cane upward and catches it with one hand, twirling it quickly then thrusting it at Percival with its bladed tip quickly extending forward.

  


Percy grunted and rolled onto his side, narrowly dodging the strike. He rolled onto his back just as Steven pulled his cane out and thrusted again, this time catching it right as it went to his face.

  


“What?" Steven’s normally emotionless face expressed genuine confusion seeing his foe easily snatch his weapon. Percy’s strength was no joke, but these reflexes were unnatural for him...

  


“RAGH!!” Percy tore his enemy’s spear from his hand and tossed it aside, then hunching his legs towards his stomach and launching them at Steven with a hard kick, landing back onto his feet with a mighty hop. Steven took the hit directly in the gut and wheezed, falling onto his bottom as Percy retrieved his swords and got back into position.

  


“How do you like THAT, Shadow Man?” Percy teased, flipping his lip to show his large fangs in a gesture of (playful) aggression.

  


Steven dusted off his coat, looking rather unimpressed. “Oh dear, it seems you’ve disarmed me, it would be a shame if someone were to—“ His cane suddenly flies up behind Percy, flipping over his shoulder, and lands perfectly back in his hand. “Fix that.”

  


“What-“ Percy looked back, only to find a perfect copy of Steven smiling and waving at him with flirty, wiggling fingers. He snorted and balled his fists against the hilts of his blades. “Dammit Steve, I said no clones!”

  


“You’ll never learn to face them if you never try... What’s going to happen when you find yourself against a REAL enemy that can clone themselves? I’m helping you.”

  


Percy grumbled and threw a stomp at Steven, but his leg was quickly ensnared by dark, shadowy arms. The clone tugged hard and forced Percy to awkwardly hop backwards as both he and the real Steven tangled him up in multiple shadow arms, leaving him completely immobile.

  


“Grrgg... rrggh... dammit...!!” Percy flexed and tugged, but it seemed the combined strength of their magic left him trapped in an iron grip.

  


“See? If I was a real enemy you’d already be dead. You can’t expect every battle to be a mano a mano you can brute force your way through! ...Wait, what are you doing?”

  


Percy groaned softly as his whole body started to glow a bright yellow, a radiant aura flowing off his muscular form. Steven felt a sharp, burning sensation as he realized that Percy was weakening his dark magic... with light magic!

  


“YAAAGH!!” Percy thrusted his chest forward as a shockwave of light burst out of his body like a flash, burning away Steven’s shadow arms and destroying his clone. Steven hissed loudly and jumped away, avoiding the path of his glimmering assailant.

  


“D-Dammit Percy, you know how much the light hurts me...!!” Steven cowered and covered his face, shielding his sensitive scarred tissue.

  


Percy smiled and approached him, his glow slowly fading away as he mocked Steven with the same words he spoke before. “You’ll never learn to face it if you never try... What’s going to happen when you find yourself against a REAL enemy that has light magic? I’m helping you.”

  


Steven growled loudly and flipped his lip, as Percy offered his hand and submissively bowed in apology.

  


“C’mon. Do over. No powers this time, from either of us. Just you and me and our blades!”

  


Steven hesitated, then scoffed, shaking his hand. “Fine. I guess I only got what was coming to me for being so cocky...”

  


They went back to their starting positions on opposite sides of the training room, Percy nonchalantly folding his arms behind his head. He winked and grinned at Steven. “Join the club, buddy! We’re all cocky motherfuckers!”

  


Steven shook his head. If his eyes were visible on his mask, he’d be rolling them. The two ready their weapons and get into a battle stance, staring each other down. “This one’s for all the marbles. Are you ready, Percy?”

  


Percy huffed. “Readier than you!”

  


He quickly dashed forward, taking Steven by surprise. Quick on his feet, however, he once again dodged Percy’s charge.

  


“This again, Percy? You know you always miss!” Percy then quickly twisted his body, kicking Steven in the gut. “UHURK-!!”

  


“Just a little distraction to get you where I wanted!” Percy then swung both his swords in a pincer formation, hoping to snag Steven by the sides. Normally Steven would just avoid this by turning into a shadow, but he wanted to keep his word. Instead he blocks it by twisting his cane diagonally to catch both blades in between him.

  


“Nice work, Steve!” Steven replied by kicking him in the groin, his pointed heels adding a little extra damage. “OOOOGH!”

  


“Before you say anything, we only agreed no powers. Nothing about below the belt.”

  


“F-Fair enough...” Percy weakly squeaked out. But he quickly forced himself to recover from his awkward state and headbutt Steven in the jaw, forcing him to stumble back. “But a cheap nut shot isn’t enough to take me out of the game!”

  


Steven groaned and wiped a small streak of blood from his nose, Percy delivering a one-armed slash. He parried with the length of his cane, then once more when Percy threw another slash with his other arm. He kept throwing hit after hit, forcing Steven to retreat backward and weaken his defenses. After the 6th or so slash, he quickly weaved to the side, making Percy whiff his hit, then quickly crouched and spun around, knocking him over with a sweep of his cane.

  


“Ack-!!” Percy yelped as he tumbled over. Steven couldn’t help but chuckle, as it was rather easy to bring this big brutish man to his knees. His head was probably top-heavy from all that ego.

  


“You really ought to work on your defenses, Percival. You deliver bone-shattering strikes, yet your legs are always so vulnerable!” Steven quickly swung his cane down, whacking Percy on the shins.

  


“OWWWW!” He whined, pulling himself backward. Steven whacked him a few more times until he snarled and grabbed at his cane, tightly gripping it.

  


“Not this time!” Steven barked, kicking Percy in the face and forcing him to let go. As Percy groaned and held his nose, he quickly used his foot to snatch his scimitars and slide them away far behind the two. Percy would have to either make a deliberate, risky dash or go through Steven himself to get them back.

  


“Ah, you crafty bastard...!” Percy wiped his face and got up, tightening his fists.

  


Steven held his arms out in a triumphant stance. “So what’s it going to be? Are you going to risk it all to get your little butterknives back, or are you going fight me with your fists like a fool?” There goes that cocky taunting again. What an ass.

  


Percy narrowed his eyes, his brow furrowing with annoyance and determination. “You’re going down, bitch!” 

  


He slugged a hard punch at Steven, which he caught, but only just barely. Steven retorted with a hard whack to his wrist. Percy hissed and pulled his arm away, shaking his hand. He growled, then thrusted his knee forward— getting Steven in the flank, but also being punished by a whack to the knee.

  


“AAGH!!”

  


“Ready to give up, Percy?”

  


“NEVER!” He roared. He threw a punch to Steven’s other side, which he couldn’t catch due to the hand on that end holding his cane. Steven could hear his ears ringing and his blood rushing as his head snapped sideways from the hit. What strength...

  


“NRAH!!” Steven delivered his own punch to Percy’s gut, which did little damage due to his heavy muscular padding, but managed to push him back a bit. The two men traded blow for blow, Steven switching between punches and cane swipes while Percy was using everything in his natural arsenal. They seemed evenly matched, but Steven noticed that Percy was now starting to be pushed back. Perfect...

  


“You know, Steven, that mask is supposed to help you see, but you still throw punches like a blind guy!” Percy laughed as he punched Steven in the jaw. 

  


Steven snarled as he delivered a long-ranged swing, Percy dodging it by jumping backward, but unknowingly bringing himself closer to the wall.

  


“I’VE GOT YOU NOW!” He roared.

  


“That’s what YOU think!” Percy yelled back, bracing himself to dodge another cane attack until he felt his foot touch the wall. What the? He glanced back slightly and realized that he had nowhere else to move. Steven literally backed him into a corner!

  


Steven thrusted his cane forward longways, and snapping out of his surprised shock, Percy only had time to put his hands up, his wrists and throat being pinned by Steven’s cane. Steven held on tightly and pushed further, snarling in his face. He was in a position where there wasn’t much he could do besides kick, but Steven had already gotten so close that any movements could be blocked by his own legs. Percy felt his breathing get tighter as Steven pressed HARD, making his wrists and the skin on his neck turn red.

  


“You’ve lost.”

  


Percy started to sweat, unable to move, unable to accept defeat, but... His face was starting to turn blue. Steven had him pinned down so tightly that he was surely going to faint if he didn’t submit soon. His clever tactics against his brute strength gave him this victory...

  


“Ugh... Urk... I-I give! Uncle!” Percy choked out. Steven let go and let Percy fall to his knees, gasping. He crouched down to look at his enemy as Percy coughed and rubbed at his throat. “Dammit... You were too smart for me!”

  


Steven huffed out a small laugh. “That’s because you fight stupid. But I’d be lying if I said your moves weren’t equally as impressive. My head is still spinning from that punch...”

  


“Heh...” Percy smiled, though his smile quickly turned into a frown when Steven spoke again.

  


“Now about our arrangement...” He said flatly, like a businessman setting up a deal.

  


“Oh... Yeah... You won, so,” Percy smiled with a naughty glint in his eyes. “You get to have your way with me~”

  


Steven looked unmoved. He shook his head. “That’s not what we agreed on. We said the loser tops. You’ll have your way with ME.”

  


Percy sucked his teeth. “What? Wouldn’t it better if you rode off that victory high and dominated me?”

  


“That’s what YOU want,” Steven coyly remarked, booping him on the snout, “I won, and I want you to fuck me.”

  


Percy groaned and threw his head back like a bratty child. No weaseling his way out of this one... Steven was right, after a fight like that there’s nothing he’d love more than to have his ass get a passionate pounding, working all the stress out his body. But he lost... So now Steven will get to lavish in his win and get the victory fucking instead.

  


“A deal’s a deal, I guess...”

  


“That’s a good boy,” Steven teased. He gently cupped Percy’s cheek with his palm. “But before we do anything, are you especially hurt anywhere? I want you to be in top condition for this...”

  


Percy affectionately held his hand and shook his head. “I’m alright, just a few bruises and scrapes that’ll heal in no time.”

  


“Good. Now get those clothes off while I get ready.” Steven got up and tossed his cane aside, heading towards a small knapsack near the end of the stadium. Percy let out a wistful, longing sigh, accepting his fate. He undid the sash on his waist, removing his vest, then his shoes, then his shirt. His chest was covered in sweat and various bumps and cuts from battle, the sight of his worn body sending a surge of heat to his groin, and making him bite his lip slightly.

  


By the time Steven returned, Percy was kneeling and only down to his underwear, simple white briefs, patiently waiting for him. Steven had a small bottle of lube in his hand, smiling at the sight.

  


“Look how cute you are like this, so eager and diligent to please me...”

  


Percy blushed hard. “Who’s bottoming here?! Quit talking like that.”

  


Steven gave him a mocking triple tsk, sounding like a disappointed mother. “Oh Percival... When will you see that there’s a boundary between topping and domming?” He kneeled and gently stroked Percy’s girthy chest, moistening it and getting it shiny with all his loose sweat. “I may be receiving you,” Steven’s hand trailed down as he spoke, squeezing at Percy’s groin. “But I’ll very much still be in charge here.”

  


Percy whimpered and closed his eyes, the rough squeeze making his dick throb. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad... He huffed and looked at Steven with a wary face.

  


“So what should I do next?”

  


“Stand up for me. I have to get you ready, after all...”

  


Percy obeyed and got up, still a bit weary from their fight, but looking down at Steven and awaiting his next command.

  


“Stay perfectly still... Just like that.” Steven longingly nuzzled against his groin, resting his head on Percy’s right thigh as he hooked a claw against the waistline of his underwear, pulling them down and letting his cock spring free. He was instantly hit with a wall of musk, his body surging with endorphins from the tantalizing odor.

  


“Ah... I see I don’t have to do much work here,” Steven purred. Percy whimpered out just the teeniest moan.

  


Steven readjusted himself to be directly parallel to Percy’s groin, pulling his underwear further down until the other muskie stepped out of them. He then hugged Percy’s legs and squeezed them as he took his length into his mouth, moaning and closing his eyes.

  


“Hnf...” Percy gasped as he bit on his knuckle. He gently angled himself to push his waist closer to Steven, who began to bob his head and tease his dick with his warm, welcoming mouth. “Fuck...”

  


Steven savored his tiny reactions as his hands crept up and squeezed at his ass, real hard slabs of meat firm for spanking and spreading apart — But that wasn’t what was gonna happen today, which tortured Percy even more. Steven got to a good pace, now fitting his entire unstretched cock into his mouth, his long tongue even slipping out to tease his balls.

  


“Aammhf~” Percy moaned as he put a hand on Steven’s cap. He didn’t react, so he assumed that was okay. Steven gave him a commanding squeeze and he held his head gently, fucking his mouth. His little chokes and gags drove him crazy, and he wondered if he knew that he wouldn’t last much longer like this.

  


Alas, he did, and the wicked Shadow Man pulled away as soon as he felt Percy twitch hard, licking and kissing his balls as Percy let himself unfurl to half length, about a foot long. Steven delicately toyed with the long mushroom cock, pressing the head down with a finger and letting it spring back up as he painted his skin with dark lipstick kisses.

  


“Steve, please, you’re gonna make me cum...” Percy pleaded. “Don’t you want me in your ass?”

  


“Oh absolutely,” Steven smugly replied, looking back up at him. He got up and stared Percy down, now undoing his own trousers. “I just wanted to make sure you wanted it too.”

  


Percy huffed, pulling Steven in for a deep kiss with his okay. He tenderly spoke to him between each kiss as Steven continued to undress. “I really do... (smooch) really really... (smek) I wanna fuck you so bad... (kiss) I love you...”

  


Percy’s sudden deep affection stirred a bit of a warm, fuzzy feeling in Steven, and he smiled gracefully. He was always so cute like that. By the time Percy was finished pleading his heartfelt emotions, Steven was now fully undressed from the waist down. Still a bit shy about his scars (though he and Percy had been friends since youth), he decided to remain dressed on top.

  


“Oh Percival, you’re such a charmer... It almost makes me feel bad that you’re not the one taking my cock. ...Almost.” Steven gently stroked his own length, allowing himself to extend to his full size as Percy watched hungrily. He bent over and took the lube, applying it all over Percy’s dick, and adding a bit more of a teasing spice as he held both their cocks together and stroked them, getting them nice and slick.

  


“Uugghh... You’re really gonna take your sweet time with this, aren’t you?” Percy wasn’t much for foreplay.

  


“Of course, you think I just want my prize for such a hard-earned victory be 5 seconds of uneventful sex and a premature creampie? We’ve mated enough times for me to know how you work, Percy...”

  


Ouch. Steven’s words cut deep, he was lucky he was so sexy. Percy could do nothing more than snort angrily as Steven finished up applying the lubricant, adding a final dab onto his hand to moisten his ass.

  


“There we are...” He lovingly scratched Percy’s chin, staring into his dopey but lust-ridden gaze. “Are you ready, Loser?”

  


Percy huffed. “Yes sir...” They shared another kiss as Steven laid down on the padded mat floor, relaxing with a sigh and letting his legs spread. Percy kneeled and stroked his dick, angling himself and pressing the head against Steven’s entrance. He sighed softly as he pushed against the tough muscle and squeezed in, Steven’s natural musky oils and the lube together making him glide in like a dream.

  


“O-Oh god, Steven...” He moaned.

  


“Mmm...~” Steven purred deeply, putting his hands on Percy’s back and holding him close, letting Percy slide in deeper. The two readjusted themselves a bit to get comfortable, Percy kneeling and holding Steven by the hips on his lap as he laid back. Percy started to thrust, holding Steven firmly and letting him feel every inch of his scaled mushroom head and unfurled veil.

  


“Ah-ah, ah, okay, this was a good idea~ This is awesome~” Percy excitedly chirped, getting into the pace and letting his balls clap against his ass. Discovering a hidden fondness for topping, it seems?

  


“You feel incredible...” Steven sighed, holding his arms behind his head and letting himself melt into his arms. “I always do this with Odessa, but... I just need something bigger sometimes... No offense to her...” 

  


Percy winked. “I totally understand. Technically we’ve been going at it even longer than you’ve known her... I know more about you than your wife does!” He teased.

  


“Hush. Keep fucking.” He pulled Percy in and kissed him again, this time the kiss being a bit more rough and sloppy. Percy lifted him up so he was sitting on his lap, pumping himself into his tight hole as Steve moaned into his mouth. He ran his fingers through his fluffy blonde hair as Percy clawed at his ass, feeling his warm oils spill out over his exposed length.

  


Percy bit and tugged Steven’s lip as he spanked him, leaning back so he could have more control. Steven adjusted himself and held onto his lower back as he grinded hard against him, Percy responding with gracious purry moans.

  


“Ah~ Ah~ I wanna look at you, Steven~ Is that okay?”

  


“Yes... Take it off...” He breathed out.

  


Percy delicately removed his metal skull mask with one hand, now staring deep into Steven’s eyes, one burned into a permanent squint with a milky pupil and the other solemn with a deep emerald pupil. His entire right half was scarred a deep pink, wrinkles, veins, and crusted-over pustules covering his flesh. 

  


And yet, despite all these ugly-sounding characteristics, Steven looked so beautiful to him. His chiseled cheekbones, his thin nose, long raven hair hanging over the sides of his face. Delicate lips... soft eyes... Tears welled in his eyes as he was filled with emotion, staring down his old flame. He kissed Steven again, hugging his waist and stroking his hair.

  


Steven whimpered in his mouth. He felt his long dick writhe as it was pressed between their bodies, and he pushed away from Percy, letting it wriggle around freely.

  


“Your passion drives me mad... I’m in control here, so don’t leave me waiting...”

  


Percy obediently smiled and took his dick with one hand, resting the other on Steven’s hip as he continued to grind against him. He gently ran his palm up and down across his great length, sliding across his silky veil and pressing his fingers underneath the head, penetrating his gills. This elicited a moan from Steven and his tip oozed with slimy purple fluid.

  


“Oooh... It’s just begging me to go in...”

  


“Then do it, stuff me like the slut I am!” Steven begged.

  


Percy knew he was really getting into it once he started dishing out the self-degradation. Why he got a fancy out of calling himself such nasty things he had no idea, but he was happy he was making him feel good. He obeyed and wet his fingers using Steven’s pre, pushing his index and middle fingers into his pussy, which almost felt searing hot with how aroused he was. He fingered him at a rough, quick pace, the gooey squishing sounds tantalizing the both of them.

  


“You’re so wet... fuck...”

  


“Ah-!!” Steven ducked his head and slammed onto Percy’s waist more forcefully, letting his ass clap with each thrust, being driven to wit’s end by the multiple stimulations. His breath quickened to a heavy pant as his tongue lulled out, his insides squeezing against Percy’s cock and fingers tightly. He sputtered and hissed, leaning against Percy and burying his head into his neck, clawing at the floor mat.

  


“I’m gonna cum...” Percy whimpered.

  


“Please-!!” Steven moaned.

  


Percy yanked his fingers out of Steven’s hole and forcefully grabbed his ass, shoving his lips onto his and deep-kissing him a final time as he fucked him as hard as he could until he pumped spores into him, cock throbbing madly. The intense passion-pleasure combo threw Steven to the edge and he came shortly after, rectal walls milking every last spore from Percy as he painted his chin and chest with purple spores, both muskies gasping and grunting between each other’s mouths.

  


...A few seconds pass. Percy pulls away and both gasp hard, spittle hanging between their lips and Percy’s face covered in smeared purple lipstick. He gently cleaned his face off with his long tongue, relaxing and easing his grip off Steven.

  


Steven huffed out several hard pants as he continuously felt his whole body throb, recovering from his destructive orgasm. Eventually the two split apart and Percy pulled out, slimy white spores oozing from Steven’s gaping hole as he collapsed onto the mat, soaked in sweat. Percy laid down beside him, resting his head on his hand and tracing circles on Steven’s chest, feeling the soft fabric of his shirt.

  


“How was that? Worth the battle?”

  


“Every moment. You should top more often...”

  


“Hrmm. Maybe. But it gets boring! You looked like you were having so much fun, I wanna feel like that next!”

  


“Well then,” Steven rolled over to look at him. “You’ll just have to beat me next time.”

  


“Next time,” Percy whispered, pressing his snout against Steven’s, lips just close enough to ghost the feeling of another kiss, “I might lose on purpose just to see you cum like that again.”


End file.
